Talk:''Phineas and Ferb'' (film)
3D Animation I really hope that by live action, they just mean real-life background scenes and 2D characters like in Rollercoaster. If they wanted CGi, I'd have it like Tangled 'cause any other combination would be just weird. Basically, I hope it's like Mary Poppins or Enchanted and it's orchestrated by Alan Menken (Me is a fan and he can do more than just classy Broadway music). -"My friends are my power!" 02:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. live action movies based on cartoons DON'T WORK they look stupid take ben 10 they look really stupid and the design is a lot more realistic, the only exception is the loony tunes ones as they used new characters instead of liveactionized them. I mean at the moment the hand drawn feature departments looks like it has nothing on after july after Pooh 2 is finished Joshoedit 07:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) WHOA!, I'm really shocked that it's going to be realeased in 2014! I mean I know it's in the early stages of the making but I have to wait REALLY long for this one.......Waiting....... Doofenshmirtz is still beholding.........the beholding will have to be at least almost 3 years worth....... (sighs) this is going to be really annoying........ ugh, waiting and beholding takes forever! bue anyways... I'll be going into 9th grade when that airs! :( man, and were still beholding Across the 2nd dimension too! -Phineas And Ferb Luver! 02:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The fact that it's only in the early stages and yet there's already a tentative release date is a little bit suspicious. I don't think we should trust that date just yet, and we should wait for more information to come out, like with ATSD. 2010 was popping up everywhere as the release date last year. Now we know for certain that it's this summer because of reliable information. Black Spiderman 02:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) This won't end well. Live-action movies based on cartoons always detract from the actual cartoon itself. Take that new Fairly OddParents movie that's gonna come out, for example. It'll probably take a turn for the worst. But maybe not, I mean, Dan and Swampy are working on it :) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Ain't Got Rhythm! Well, it's still at very early development, things can change like it won't be live action anymore. (If there has to be live action, make it Mary Poppins-ish with the PnF characters in 2D) Nintendo 3DS - Take a look inside! 16:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You never know, even though PART of it will be live-action, it may turn out pretty good. I don't think we should compare it to the Fairly OddParents movie, though. That's not a very good comparison. Plus, they are two different companies/channels. I'm interested to see what they will do with P&F. Remember, it says it will be live-action AND animation. Now, if they don't get the original voice actors for the animated parts I will be disappointed. We'll just have to wait and see. I say we all need to be patient and remember that, sometimes, these things can turn out pretty well. Remember, DISNEY is doing this. The same studio that does the cartoon. It may not be as bad as you think; also, Jeff and Dan will be taking part in it, too. I think it'll turn out okay. Shadowstar556 "Oh no! Ninja-vampires, I hate these guys!" 22:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope it's along the same plotline as Enchanted. Anyone else? Harryronhermione17 17:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Harryronhermione17 :You mean with the characters going into our world from theirs, right? If so, then that is the one that I'm for as well. Guitar kain 20:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Is this a sequel to Across the Second Dimension? I have seen this before. Is this going to be a sequel to the movie? Is Phineas and Ferb going to know the Agent P secret again? Please help me know! —Niagra Falls, or DOES IT?! 18:03, 14 November 2011 (UTC) :As of right now, there is no information about the plot. :( [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 23:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I hope not.The movie should have a new plot.In Season 4,there will be a 2nd Dimension episode.User:Cletusbot001January 13,2013 :According to a comment I read on YouTube, these three things will happen in the movie: :*Meap and Mitch return (again) :*Doofenshmirtz gets Perry fired for a crime he didn't commit (again) and :*Isabella reveals her feelings to Phineas (again). I have no idea how much of this is true. Zeoj99 (talk) 02:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Computer Animation I think that if they decide not to use animated characters in the real world, like Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, that they should do them computer animated, like the Toy Story trilogy. I wonder what that would look like. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 15:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) If you want to see Phineas and Ferb in CGI, play a Phineas and Ferb videogame. CGI does not do them justice Redtutel 15:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Characters of the Film So will they take all of the animated characters and turn them into life-action characters or will all the animated characters appear with new live-action characters? Zannabanna 16:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :The characters will stay animated and will interact with live-action characters, like in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Guitar kain 15:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hand Drawn Animation on the film. Do you think that the animation on the Phineas and Ferb feature film will be extremely high caliber like how The Chipmunk Adventure ''had many Disney Animators helping out? :It could be since they said it's a top prioity at Disney, but the animation in the live-action segments may look similar to that of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The animation will be done by the DisneyToon Studios department, in fact, this will be thier first theatrically released film (in the U.S.) since 2005 with Pooh's Heffalump Movie. Guitar kain 23:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't believe it's been quite confirmed that DisneyToon Studios will be doing the animation (Wikipedia says it, but it hasn't been outright said by anyone involved in the film's production), though it is quite likely. That being said, whoever will be doing the animation, it'll definitely be better than the show's, and perhaps even the TV movie's, with it being a theatrical movie and thus having a higher budget. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 23:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Your right, I checked the sources on wikipedia, but it didn't say that DisneyToon Studios would be doing the animation, but John Lasseter (Chief Creative Officer at DisneyToon Studios) is interested in the film, but that isn't confirming so much, but it seems that they may be doing it anyways. Guitar kain 01:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Release Date I asked Dan Povenmire if July 26, 2013 and he said that they don't the exact release date yet. I think the release date should be changed on the page because there is no proof and Dan says they don't know the release date. 17:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Perry's Biggest Fan I think it's called Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Hello Summer, Goodbye School. I read it on Wikipedia, so it may be inaccurate. Zeh Nutster! 06:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :The official Disney website shows the current release schedule and shows that as of this moment, the film has neither an official title nor release date (it was recently moved): "PHINEAS & FERB moves to “2014 Undated Wide” from previous date 7/28/13." Yer pal, Mobo85 21:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Requesting a temporary unlock. I need to revise the page. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 09:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :There, I unlock it and how long you're gonna revise this? Patrickau 26 (talk) 13:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. I was gonna add an infobox, but meh. — [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 17:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, the infobox is unneeded now. locking it now. Patrickau 26 (talk) 02:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ruh-roh Dan just tweeted that the movie is, and I quote, "Probably not happening." https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/392029984321060864 - Jasonbres (talk) 21:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :That's unfortunate. SunBeater3K =talk= 23:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's also not surprising given we haven't heard anything of it in who knows how long. Still, it's not a total loss. We have 4 hour long specials coming next year including the Star Wars crossover. Black Spiderman (talk) 00:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Cancelled? Well, the year is 2014, and there's no movie, so does it mean that the film might not happen? Bt3082 (talk) 16:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 :Well, the less we hear about it, the more likely that this may be the case. My philosophy is hope for the best, expect the worst. - Jasonbres (talk) 16:20, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, that's why I wrote the rumors for what's going to happen in the film which is located in the section "Phineas & Ferb (Film) Updates." Bt3082 (talk) 16:48, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Right now, the official stance is that it's in development hell. I personally believe that it's been cancelled, but since ''Duke Nukem Forever was released after 15 years of development, then there's still a possibility for this movie. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 19:08, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, let's hope so. If it doesn't....... (Hisses) Bt3082 (talk) 15:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Deletion I've restored the page after it was previously deleted for being tagged with our ol' Delete template. I said this before and I will say it again: We should keep this page, because regardless of whether or not the movie is going through (and in this case, I really doubt it is), it is still an important part of Phineas and Ferb history, even moreso now that it's presumably canned. We must document these things because if we don't, then who will? Should we let this kind of information just fade from the world? other overly dramatic reason etc Oh, and in case people start suggesting merging this page, we have individual pages for cancelled songs so I question why we'd need to merge this one. I wouldn't object to a creating a "List of cancelled etc"-type page, though. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 19:38, May 9, 2015 (UTC)